The subject matter described herein generally relates medical imaging, and in particular to a system and method to guide movement of an instrument or tool through an imaged subject.
Fluoroscopic imaging generally includes acquiring low-dose radiological images of anatomical structures such as the arteries enhanced by injecting a radio-opaque contrast agent into the imaged subject. The acquired fluoroscopic images allow acquisition and illustration of real-time movement of high-contrast materials (e.g., tools, bones, etc.) located in the region of interest of the imaged subject. However, the anatomical structure of the vascular system of the imaged subject is generally not clearly illustrated except for that portion with the injected contrast medium flowing through. There is a need for an imaging system with enhanced visibility of the object (e.g., surgical tools, catheters, etc.) travelling through the imaged subject relative to surrounding superimposed imaging anatomical structures. There is also a need for a system and method of imaging with enhanced captured image details of objects travelling through the imaged subject, so as allow reduction of a volume of contrast medium injected into the imaged subject.